


Tick Tock

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Explosions, F/M, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, mild violence, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Anna returns and kidnaps Reader. It's up to John to find her before time runs out. Tick tock...





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of John’s alarm clock going off and interrupting your very nice sleep, caused you to grumble. “John, turn that thing off!” You groaned, pulling the sheets over your head in a vain attempt to drown out the noise. Next, to you, you felt your boyfriend moving around for a few moments before blissful silence in return. “Finally.”

John chuckled as he pulled covers away from you and kissed your cheek. “Good morning to you too, Y/N.” He pulled away, and you felt his weight leave the bed. You rolled over, trying to absorb as much of the warmth John left behind as possible. You’d never been a morning person, so you always stayed in bed for as long as possible. To your side, you heard an automated voice declare John’s leg fully charged, and a few seconds later you heard John walking around and heading to the bathroom.

Figuring that you should probably get up and make some breakfast, mainly because you knew that the only thing John would eat otherwise was a doughnut at work, you reluctantly crawled out of the bed. Making your way into the kitchen, you heard the shower running in the bathroom, and John tunelessly humming some ancient song. It was terrible, but you smiled anyway. John was still a grumpy bastard, but he’d been a lot happier since the two of you had gotten together, and it felt like he was finally putting the events of his past behind him.

John had just finished dressing when you set his breakfast down. “Eat.” You told him with a smile and a quick ruffle of his hair, before disappearing into the bathroom yourself.

“What have you got planned for today?” John asked when you remerged, turning so he could look at you.

“I got the day off, so I’m going to go over to my place and pack some more.” You replied as you started to pull on some clothes. Last month, on your one year anniversary, John had asked you to move in with him. The memory still made you smile.

John nodded. “Alright. I’ll drop by after work and we can bring some of your stuff over.”

You smiled and walked over to him. “Okay.” You reached over and stole a mouthful of his food, grinning at the look he gave you.

“I’m going to get you for that.” He growled playfully, wrapping his arms around your middle and pulling you close.

In return, you wrapped your arms around John’s shoulders and kissed him. “As much as I want that, Detective, if you don’t get going soon, your partner will be very disappointed in me. Dorian calls me your walking clock.” You chuckled, forcing yourself to push away from John.

John huffed as he stood and grabbed his jacket. “The two of you are far too friendly. It’s unnatural.”

You simply rolled your eyes. “We just have your best interests at heart, John.” You laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” John stepped closer to you again and gave you another kiss. “See you later, sweetheart.”

“Keep out of trouble.” You murmured against his lips, before watching him leave.

Chuckling to yourself again, you washed the dishes then tidied up the apartment. Once satisfied, you grabbed your belongings and headed down to your car. You slid into the driver's seat and set your bag down next to you. Pausing for a moment, you decided to pull out your phone to text John and ask what he wanted to eat that night.

You were just about to hit send when a hand clamped over your mouth from behind your seat, and another holding a knife came to your throat.

“Try and move or make a noise, and I’ll cut this pretty throat open. Understood?” A gruff male voice whispered into your ear. The hand with the knife moved away a fraction, just enough for you to nod your compliance.

The door next to you opened, and your eyes widened more when you saw the familiar face crouch down next to you.

“You’re going to do exactly as I say, or John is going to come home to find his girlfriend splattered across his apartment.”

~

John was just leaving a meeting with Maldonado when his cell rang. He frowned when he saw your name on the screen. You rarely called during work hours. Worried something was wrong, John quickly answered. “Y/N?”

“Hello, John.”

The voice on the other end was female, and one John definitely recognized. It wasn’t yours though. “Anna?”

“Surprised, John?”

“Where the hell is Y/N? What have you done with her?”

“Relax. Your pretty little thing is fine. For now.”

“What do you want?” John growled down the line.

“You.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means if you don’t find us by 6 pm, you’ll start finding your lovely Y/N scattered around the City.”

“This city is massive. How the hell am I meant to find you in four hours?”

“You’re a Detective, John. Figure it out.”

John ran a hand through his hair, trying to remain calm. “Prove to me she’s okay. I want to speak to her.”

The line was silent for a few seconds before you spoke quietly. “John?”

“I’m here, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Think so.” Your voice shook as you spoke, but it was clear you were still trying to keep it together.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna come get you, I promise. Do you know where you are?”

“No. I’m sorry. I love you, John. I love you s-“ There was a sound of skin striking skin, and your whimper didn’t fail to meet John’s ears.

“Y/N?”

“No more talking, John.” Anna’s voice came through the speaker, and John snarled.

“You bitch! If you lay another finger on her, I’ll-“

“You’ll what, John? There’s nothing you can do unless you find us. Countdown has started. Tick tock.”

The line went dead and John barely resisted the temptation to fling his cell across the room.

Dorian was already by John’s side, concern evident. “What’s going on, John?”

John ran a hand through his hair again and slumped down in a seat. “Anna. She’s back. And she has Y/N. If I don’t find her in time, she’ll…” He trailed off, unable to finish.

Dorian remained standing, waiting for John to compose himself again and explained the situation to Maldonado when she came out of her office to see what was happening.

“John, you need to pull yourself together. No one knows Anna or Y/N better than you. You’re the best chance we have of finding them.” Maldonado spoke softly yet firmly, and her words seemed to do the trick.

John nodded and rose from his seat, wiping a hand across his face. “Dorian, I need you to access surveillance footage outside my flat from the point I left this morning. Find Y/N and track her movements. We might get lucky and see the vehicle they used.” He said, looking towards the screen as Maldonado put up the timer.

_03:53.33._

_03:53.32._

_03:53.31_

~

Your cheek was still stinging from where Anna had struck you as you watched her end the call to John. You were petrified but were determined to hold it together. John would find you. And Anna wanted you to be a sniveling wreck, and you’d be damned if you’d give her that satisfaction.

“You’d better run when John gets here. Don’t think he won’t hurt you just because of your past.”

Anna turned back towards you and smirked, dropping your cell to the floor and crushing it beneath her foot. “Those are pretty strong words coming from someone tied to a chair.” She laughed cruelly, bending over so she could whisper into your ear. “And John will have to find you first. Believe me when I say he has  _very_  little to go on.”

Anna straightened up again, patting your cheek as she did so, and you tugged at the metal binding your hands together behind your chair angrily. Your struggles only made Anna laugh again. “John always did like a little fight in his lovers. You and I are a lot alike, Y/N.”

“We’re nothing alike! I’d never hurt John like you did.” You spat. “Why are you even doing this? What do you want from him? You’ve already tried breaking him once.”

“And this time I plan on succeeding. John is too much of a threat to inSyndicate, and needs to be eliminated.” Anna looked down at you, her eyes hard. “John Kennex won’t survive today. He’ll find this building and ultimately meet his death, or he won’t find it. Instead, he’ll find you, in pieces, all over this city. What do you think that’ll do to him? It won’t just break him, it’ll  _destroy_  him. He won’t come back from it. He won’t be able to live with the guilt that he got you killed. Probably drink himself into the grave. Whatever he does, he won’t be a threat.”

You felt physically sick at Anna’s words, and despite your dislike for violence, you still would’ve liked to make her shut up. “When I get free it won’t be John you have to worry about.” You snarled up at the woman.

Anna just huffed a laugh and motioned to the android who’d been hovering behind you. “Take our guest to her room.” She ordered, and the android approached. He unbound your ankles first, then freed your hands, instantly pulling you upright. You tried to struggle, but the grip he had on you was too strong. Your legs were still free though, and as you were dragged past Anna, all the hate you felt for her came rushing to the surface, and before you knew what you were doing, kicked out. You used the android behind you for support and to maximize the force behind your blow. Your foot connected with Anna’s stomach and a satisfied smirk crossed your lips as she doubled over.

The android behind you wrenched your arm painfully, twisting it until you thought it was going to break. His other arm came up and pressed against your throat, effectively pinning you to him and choking you. Still, you continued to be smug as you watched Anna struggle to catch her breath. Being caught unaware, she hadn’t had a chance to prepare for the blow, so you’d been able to knock the wind out of her.

“Get…get her into…the cell… Make sure…she can’t… pull…any tricks…like that again… Don’t…be gentle.” Anna gasped, glaring at you. Even if you never saw him again, you knew John would be proud of you for that. And if you did see him again, you were going to make sure you thanked him for insisting you learn how to handle yourself in a fight, even if you hadn’t had enough lessons to get you out of this.

You were unceremoniously dragged away again, and forced into a small room that stunk rather badly. The android roughly manhandled you, securing your hands tightly behind your back, and pushed you to the floor. You tried to land properly, but it was difficult without the use of your arms, and pain shot through your shoulder as you landed on it. At least you didn’t hit your head. Once on the ground, the android moved again and tied your ankles together, before securing them to a short chain on the wall. Now all you could was wriggle around a bit. The uncomfortableness still didn’t dampen your pride at getting a small amount of revenge.

The android looked you over, making sure that you posed no threat at all, then turned and left the room. The door slammed locked behind him, leaving you in complete darkness in the windowless room. The tears that you’d been holding back since this morning burned your eyes once again, but you still refused to let them all. You couldn’t risk being caught with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. All you could do was try and stay calm and wait for John. He had Dorian with him, and the DRN would never let harm come to John. He’d keep John safe, and John would find you. He’d wrap his arms around you and kiss your forehead and tell you everything was okay now. You’d believe him. He’d take you to be checked over then the both of you would go to his apartment. Home. You’d curl up on his couch together and fall to sleep. That would be it. You’d both be okay.

You hoped.

~

John was trying to stay calm, but it was becoming more and more obvious that he was getting close to losing it completely.  He was snapping at everyone, and watching the countdown closely. Three hours in and they hadn’t come up with anything substantial.

They’d scoured security footage, coming up blank. The car Anna had used had been abandoned a few blocks from John’s apartment, and when they’d run the plate the car came up stolen. They’d investigated the owner, just in case it was a trick, but the guy had been clean and led them to a dead end.

John was looking through even more footage when Dorian came up to him. “John, a young man arrested for trespassing claims he was trying to relocate a vehicle that seemed ‘dodgy’ to him. He says that he saw a woman and what he thinks was an android pushing another woman into the back. The description he gave matches both Y/N and Anna.”

John looked at Dorian. “We need a desc-“

“A description of the vehicle, yes. I have already obtained one, and am currently accessing any surveillance images from the area the man was arrested and where he claims to have seen the kidnapping.” Dorian interjected, the blue lights on the side of his face indicating that he was working as he was speaking. John didn’t say any more, but his knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on his desk. When Dorian was done, he met John’s eyes. “I located the vehicle and the footage. It’s them.”

“Do you know where it is now?”

Dorian nodded. “Yes. The van stopped outside an abandoned apartment building and it hasn’t moved since. I’ve seen no other vehicles leave that area either.”

“Let’s go.” John grabbed his car keys and rushed to the door, Dorian following behind him.

“Shouldn’t we tell Maldonado and get back up?”

“We only have forty-three minutes left. How long will it take us to get to this building?”

“Approximately twenty.”

“Not enough time. Send Maldonado the information and request additional units, but we have to get there first.” John said, getting into his car. He waited for Dorian to join him, then started to drive, following his partner’s directions.

It took them eighteen minutes to arrive at the old lot, and John immediately jumped out of his car. “Can you detect any heat signatures?”

“Multiple and on different floors,” Dorian replied, looking up at the building. “This district is known for squatters.”

“And Anna and Y/N could be on any floor. We’ll have to search them all.”

“John, wait. Are you sure it’s wise to go in? They could be waiting for you.”

“They probably are. But they’ll also probably kill Y/N on sight if I’m not there, so I’ll have to take the chance.”

Dorian nodded. “Twenty-three minutes left. We have to go in now. Lead you in?”

John nodded, readying his gun. “Let’s go.”

Dorian led John into the building, and they carefully began to clear out all the rooms, making sure any squatters left the building so they wouldn’t be mistaken for enemies. It was a slow process, and John was getting anxious at the thought of running out of time. When they finally reached the penultimate floor, John glanced at his watch. Eight minutes.

“Anyone on this floor?” He asked and Dorian shook his head. “Double check all the rooms anyway for traps,” John ordered, before starting to check the three small apartments on the left, while Dorian checked the ones on the right.

John reached the last apartment, and as he scanned around the living area, the laser on his gun caught of something on the floor of the tiny bathroom. Slowly approaching, John began to make out the shape of a body on the floor. Unmoving. John guided his laser over the body, his stomach lurching when he glimpsed the shoes he’d seen you put on that very morning.

“Y/N?” He asked, his voice quiet as he closed the last of the distance and knelt down. Being this close, John also recognized the clothes. “Y/N?” He asked again, reaching down to pick up the hand closest to him. Cold. John also caught the shine of a ring on the index. The same ring he’d bought you for your birthday. Pressing his fingers against the wrist, John closed his eyes when he couldn’t detect a pulse.

“John. Place the hand down and step away carefully.” Dorian’s voice came from behind, and John looked up at him.

“We were too late. She killed her.” John said quietly.

Dorian shook his head as he stepped closer. “No.” Carefully, he pulled John’s hand away and placed his hand on the shoulder of the body. John kept his eyes on the face as Dorian slowly rolled the body, and his eyes widened.

The face wasn’t yours.

John stared for a few seconds, before his eyes gradually moved downwards, landing on the red blinking timer and wires.

Bomb.

“Hello, John.” Anna stood in the doorway with a smirk.

“Where the hell is Y/N?” John growled, bolting upright and heading straight for Anna.

“Any closer and I’ll detonate the bomb.”

John stopped in his tracks, still glaring at Anna. “Answer the question.”

“She isn’t here. But she’s alive. If you try and arrest me or anything else, she won’t be.” Anna sauntered over to John and pressed a hand to his chest, ignoring his wince. “It was good to see you again, John.” She pressed a kiss to John’s lips before pulling away. “Try and follow me out and Y/N will die.”

Anna moved back to the door and winked. “Goodbye, John.” She moved swiftly, closing the door and locking John and Dorian in.

“John…” Dorian’s voice pulled John’s attention back and he turned to look at the android. “This technology…I can’t disarm it. And I can’t contact Rudy. They must have blocked my signal.”

John stared at Dorian for a moment, before turning his eyes back to the clock, ticking ever backward.

_00:02.01_

_00:02.00_

_00:01.59_


	2. Chapter 2

You had no idea how long you’d been stuck in that tiny room for. It felt like forever. However long it was, it was enough to make you cringe when the door opened and light came blazing in. Your eyes had grown used to the dark, and you were forced to squint to try and make out who was there.

The android came over to you and unchained you from the wall. He flung you over his shoulder like you were a doll, and carried you from the room. When he set you down again, Anna was standing in front of you, holding a knife. She approached you, the blade glinting dangerously in her hand.

“This was the point where I was going to kill you,” Anna said softly, lightly dragging the edge of the blade across your cheek. The knife was a deadly sharp, and you felt the trickle of blood run down your skin.

Your heart hammered in your chest, but you kept yourself together enough to notice her words. “Was the point?” You fought to keep your voice steady.

Anna laughed. “Yes. I was going to kill you and leave you here for John to find before he died. But after that little stunt, you pulled earlier, I’ve got something worse planned for you.” She stopped and stood to one side so you could see behind her.

It took you a moment, but then your eyes traveled to the floor, and you felt your stomach lurch. The all too real body on the ground didn’t look remarkably like you, but enough so that you were able to figure out the rest. “You’re going to make John think I’m dead.” You said quietly. In dim lighting, the height, body shape, and hair color would look identical to you.

“Clever girl.” Anna made a gesture with her hand, and another android moved forward towards you. Between the one holding you, and the new one, your clothes, and jewelry were removed without giving you chance to even try and struggle. Then you were forced into some clothes that made you feel like you belonged in a prison.

You were secured again and watched as the second android put your things on the other girl. It made you want to throw up, but you were somehow able not to. When the body was dressed, and looking even more like you, Anna and the android started to strap what you could only assume was a bomb on.

Anna looked up at you when she was done, and grinned. “New technology that inSyndicate has just created. John’s DRN friend won’t have a chance at disarming this.”

“Bitch. If you’re not going to kill me, then what are you going to do to me?”

“First of all, I’m going to make you watch the explosion. Watch your boyfriend die. Then…I’m not sure yet. Maybe I’ll kill you. Maybe I’ll find a better use for you.” Anna looked past you, to the android holding. “Take her out.”

You were once again hoisted off your feet and over the shoulder of the android and carried outside the building. You were pushed into the back of the van and grimaced as you hit the hard surface. The android climbed in next to you and locked you both in. Minutes later you saw a black car pull up, but from where the van was, they couldn’t see you. You watched as John and Dorian stepped out and went to scream, but a hand clamped over your mouth, silencing you, and a knife to your back kept you still.

Even from the distance, you could see the worry on John’s face, and despite your best efforts, you couldn’t stop yourself from wondering if this was the last time you’d ever see him. They moved inside the building, and you could track their progress up by watching their lights. Eventually, they came to the penultimate floor, and by the way, the lights stopped, you knew they’d come across ‘your’ body. All sort of things flashed through your mind, what was John thinking? How was he reacting?

You wished you could see through walls, but all you could was wait, so scared you could hardly breathe. Movement caught your eye, and you saw Anna climb through the fire escape. She set something down, then began to sprint down the ramps. Reaching the fourth level, Anna flung herself off the edge and into the arms of the android who was waiting to catch her below. He set her down, and the two began to run the short distance to the van. It was then you looked back up, and to your horror saw the metal railings disintegrate. Behind you, you heard Anna and the other Android got into the van, and the engine rumbled to life, but you couldn’t take your eyes off the building, even as you began to pull away from it.

~

_00:01.58_

_00:01.57_

“John, we have to get out of here!” Dorian made his way to the locked door but John grabbed his arm.

“No! You heard Anna. We try and leave too soon and she’ll kill Y/N!”

“We don’t have time to wait for them to leave!” Dorian sounded aggravated, but a look at John’s face told him that it was pointless arguing further. Tugging his arm away, Dorian made his way quickly to the only window in the room. “Too high to jump from.” He said, catching the glimpse of headlights and saw a van leave. “John, they’re leaving! Let’s go!”

This time John didn’t argue but looked back at the countdown as Dorian broke down the door as if it were made of paper.

_00:01.00_

_00:00.59_

They ran out of the apartment, Dorian leading the way to the fire escape, their quickest way to safety. The area was already open, but the metal was quickly deteriorating even as they approached.

“Some kind of acid. She must have left it behind her.”

“How much of this building will that bomb take out?” John asked, already running for the stairs.

“The top half. We need to make it to the fifth floor to stand a chance of surviving. Thirty seconds.” Dorian took off with John, the two of them running down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Dorian could run faster John, but it was clear he wasn’t going to leave him behind.

They reached the fifth floor and were just about to start descending to the fourth when the bomb went off. The noise was deafening, and both John and Dorian were forced to the ground as the floors above them were destroyed and rubble began to tumble down.

~

Your stomach tied into a knot as you watched the flames erupt from the building, taking out half of it almost instantly, debris raining down around it.

A harsh female laugh forced your eyes away, and you turned to see that Anna had climbed into the back with you, and was laughing. Anger took over you, and you lurched towards her. You had no idea how, your ankles and hands we were still tied, but adrenaline was coursing through your veins, and somehow you managed it.

“BITCH!” You screamed, knocking straight into Anna and pushing her to the floor. You grinned as she hissed in pain. The tears that had been threatening to fall day now ran free down your cheeks, and you didn’t give a damn about any consequences of your actions. You forced yourself forward and down, colliding your forehead with Anna’s nose. You heard the satisfying crunch and smirked again despite your own aching head.

You aimed to do it again, but rough hands interrupted you, dragging you back hard. It did allow you to get a good look at Anna though, and seeing the blood covering her face, calmed the primal craving inside you somewhat. Struggling against your captor, you didn’t feel the pinch in your neck, and your last sight was Anna vainly trying to stop the blood before everything went black.

~

A sharp sting across his face opened John’s eyes and he looked up as Dorian’s face slowly came into focus above him.

“John? Can you hear me?” Dorian’s voice sounded muffled against the ringing in his ears, but he managed to nod.

“Yeah.” John sat up with Dorian’s help, and looked around slowly, taking in the mess that surrounded them. He then looked down at himself. He ached all over and had quite a few scratches, but he was in one piece. So was Dorian. “We have to get out of here.”

Dorian nodded. “The fire escape on this level is still in one piece. That would be our safest and quickest option.”

“Let’s go.” John’s head was spinning as he stood, but he pushed himself forward towards the exit and the two of them scrambled out and down the ramps. They hit the ground at the same time as their additional units arrived, soon accompanied by a couple of ambulances.

John let himself be checked over by the paramedics, but he was watching Dorian the whole time. He could see the blue lights run along his face as he worked on something. The paramedic gave him a pill to swallow, and he felt his head clear up considerably.

Once done, John made his way to his partner. “What you got?”

“I’ve been able to follow the vehicle that left here. It’s currently still moving, but with its current trajectory, I believe they are heading to the piers.”

John nodded, already making for his car. They both got in and immediately began to follow the route the van had taken. John put the sirens on, easily weaving amongst the traffic at a speed that was probably far too fast. Dorian didn’t even bother trying to slow John down, he could see by the look in his eyes that there was no way John was going to listen.

“The vehicle has stopped at Pier 18,” Dorian informed him, causing John to frown.

“There’s nothing there anymore. The warehouse was demolished two years ago, and the whole area is off limits. There were too many safety concerns. The current is stronger up there, and there were one too many drowning accidents where the body couldn’t be recovered.” John’s frown only deepened, and he glanced over at Dorian who was wearing the same look of concern.

John pressed his foot down, and this time Dorian didn’t even consider telling him to slow down.

~

When you started to come around, the van had stopped moving. You were lying on the floor by yourself. Groaning, and wriggling around a little, you saw the small pool of blood. Anna’s blood. Despite your groggy state, you smiled at yourself.

The door to the van opened, and you were abruptly pulled out by Anna’s android. He set you on your feet, pushing you face to face with Anna herself. In the fading light, you could see the blood on Anna’s clothes that still looked fresh. You couldn’t have been out that long then. Anna’s nose was most definitely broken, and judging by its crooked shape, it would take a lot for someone to restore it to its natural form.

Anna obviously didn’t like the smug look on your face, because before you knew it her fist was connecting with your face, and if you weren’t already being held up, it would have sent you flying. Anna smirked, stepping close to you as you tried to recover your senses. “That moved you pulled in the van was a mistake. I was going to keep you alive, put you to use.” She said in a low voice, and you shivered as she ran her fingers slowly down your middle.

“I’d rather die than do anything for you.” You spat at Anna, and she pulled away again.

“Good. Because that’s exactly what’s going to happen.” Anna motioned towards the android. “Take her to end. Throw her off.”

The android complied immediately, hoisting you up over his shoulder as he began to walk. It was the first time you’d looked around, and you saw you were at the waterfront. You didn’t know which part though. The whole landscape was completely foreign to you. You were carried across old rubble, the walk feeling like it was taking forever. The pier must have been at the opposite side to where the van had stopped.

The thought of what would happen caused the panic to rise within you. You struggled against your captors hold to no avail. “LET ME GO!!!” You screamed in the vain hope that someone would be near enough to hear you. “PUT ME DOWN YOU SICK FUCK!” The android stepped onto the pier, and you had no idea how long it actually was, but it was inevitable that you were going to run out of time.

Your screams were so loud, and your panic so great, that you didn’t see or hear the car that came screeching into the lot.

~

The first thing John saw as he sped into the area was Anna and an android starting to get into a van.

The second thing he saw was you being carried to the water by another android. The two of you were already on the pier.

John slammed the breaks down on his car, and neither he or Dorian wasted a second before leaping from it.

“Go get Y/N!” Dorian shouted as the two of them began to sprint forward.

Anna’s eyes had widened when she saw the two men arrive and ordered the android to take care of them. She rushed to the van and climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the engine.

John knew he should care that Anna was getting away, but he didn’t.

Dorian tackled the android, the two of them starting a fight, and John ran past.

You and the android were too far for him to try and shoot, the risk of hitting you too great.

“Y/N!” John yelled as the android came to a stop. He paid no attention to John’s shout, and you were still to panicked to hear him. The android grabbed onto you and threw you into the water. “NO!” This time the android turned and started to reach for his gun.

John was faster though, and now there was no risk of hitting you, fired his own gun. It took a few shots, but eventually, John managed to put a bullet through the android’s head, and it collapsed to the ground. John dropped the weapon and shrugged his jacket off as he reached the pier.

Seconds later he was diving into the water.

~

You had tried to suck in a breath as you were thrown through the air, but the force of the impact and the sheer coldness of the water knocked it out of you.

The water was freezing, and it felt like you were being stabbed by icicles. You clamped your mouth shut, trying to keep hold of what little air you had left, and began to wriggle around. Your arms and ankles were still bound, and the restraints held fast despite your struggles.

The urge for more air was quickly becoming irresistible and writhed more, panic overwhelming you. Your mouth opened involuntarily as your brain desperately sought air that wasn’t there. The water flooded your system, causing your body to jerk harshly.

_John._

All you could do was think about him. About all the times you could have had together. About the times that were being robbed from you.

Your lungs screamed for oxygen.

Your body convulsed in the water.

The edge of your vision began to turn black.

Strong arms wrapped around you, and suddenly you were moving.

You were pulled up, towards the surface. Your blurred sight could see it getting closer.

You burst through the water, immediately caught between trying to expel the water from your body and sucking in as much air as possible.

“Breathe for me, sweetheart. Try and relax and breathe. You’re safe.” A voice you knew murmured into your ear, and you tipped your head back to see John looking down at you.

“John…I…” You coughed out, your body still trying to right itself.

“Shh, don’t talk, sweetheart. Just breathe for me.” John began to pull the two of you back to the shore, and you could see Dorian already waiting for you. He helped John pull you out of the water, and knelt down beside you.

Dorian easily snapped the restraints on your wrists, and John wrapped his jacket around you. You hadn’t even noticed how much you were shivering.

“You’re okay now, Y/N. You’re safe.” John wrapped his arms around you, and you leaned into him, closing your eyes as you began to sob. You felt John’s hand in your hair, running through the soaked strands, and he kissed your forehead.

“I thought you were dead.” You whispered into John’s chest. “I saw the building go up, and I…”

“Anna should’ve known that it’ll take more than a bomb to kill me.” John tried to keep his voice light, but you heard the strain in it. “I’m sorry, Y/N. This is because of me.”

“No. It’s not your fault.” You pulled away so you could look up at John. “It was impossible to know that this was going to happen. That…she’d be back.” You smiled softly, brushing some drenched hair out of John’s eyes.

John smiled back at you, his gaze traveling down to the angry red welts on your wrists from where they’d been tied. “We need to get you to a hospital.” He murmured, taking your hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the injuries.

“There is an ambulance on the way,” Dorian said, making you jump. You’d forgotten he was there. The DRN knelt again and freed your ankles, before reaching into his pocket. “I thought you might like this back.” He said, producing the ring John had bought you.

“Thank you.” You said quietly, taking it off Dorian and slipping it back on your finger.

“Sly bastard,” John muttered, but you didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling.

The sound of sirens signaled the arrival of the ambulance, and John scooped you up in his arms bridal style and carried you over. The two of you were immediately wrapped in warm blankets, and John set you down onto the stretcher. “Stay with me?” You asked, your eyes starting to close. Now the adrenaline was wearing off, you were exhausted.

“Of course. Wouldn’t be anywhere else, sweetheart.”

~

You didn’t remember the trip to the hospital, nor did you remember being checked over. You’d fallen to sleep not long after the journey started, and when you woke again, you were in a hospital bed.

“John?”

“I’m here, sweetheart.” John’s face came into your field of vision, and you smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m starving.” You muttered, earning a laugh from John.

“That’s my girl.” John helped you upright and into a comfortable position, then went and got you something to eat. You ate as if you hadn’t in days, and John remained silent while you did so, simply watching you with a small smile.

When you were done, he reached over and took hold of your hand. “Thought you should know that we’ve arrested Anna. You did quite the number on her nose, and it started to bleed again while she was trying to get away. It distracted her, and she crashed. The van was already being chased, so it was easy from there.”

You nodded, taking the information in. “Good.”

“According to the records, she also has a hell of a bruise around her stomach.”

You bit your lip and smiled at John. “I may have had something to do with that too.”

John smiled back and leaned over to kiss you softly. “I’m proud of you. You did good.”

A blush rose to your cheeks that you couldn’t stop. “When can I go home?”

“Soon. The Doctor will be around in a little while, and if he’s happy, he’ll discharge you. Then we can get you back to your place.”

“I meant your place, John. My home is with you.”

“Oh.”

You smiled at John and pulled him close for another kiss.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
